


Shower Talk

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Step Ladder [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly smut tbh, NSFW, Wayhaught - Freeform, wynonna/nicole bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Nicole and Waverly finally get some time alone.Basically just smut, it's not important to the rest of the series so if you want to just skip it, go right ahead.





	Shower Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This may not be for everyone so if it's not your thing you can go right ahead and skip it!

“What order do you wash in the shower?”

Nicole turned her head slowly towards Wynonna sitting next to her on the couch picking off the red nail polish she had applied not a half hour ago.

“What? Where did that even come from? We were just talking about burritos, how did you get from there to what order you wash in the shower?” Waverly asked, shifting slightly from her seat with her legs thrown comfortably across Nicole’s lap.

“Well,” Wynonna elaborated, “We were talking about burritos so naturally my mind went to enchiladas. Then I started thinking about Mexican food in general and remembered this awesome little Mexican place I went to last month with Dolls.” Wynonna paused for breath, sitting up straight as her eyes lit up and her hands flew around in her excitement. “Ooh! I totally have to take you guys there, it’s so cool all the waiters have-“

“Wynonna, showers?” Nicole half sang trying to get her friend back on topic trying not to laugh when she glanced over at Waverly rolling her eyes.

“Right, so anyways,” Wynonna continued slumping back down again, “The place was great but I spilled salsa all down my cute t-shirt, you know the black one with the writing on it.”

“Wynonna, that describes like half your t-shirts.” Waverly interrupted dryly.

Wynonna sighed before shuffling so she was sitting on her knees so she could stare at Waverly intently.

“You know the one! The one with the sleeves that cut off and it has the heart right up here and then over here-“Wynonna gestured frantically as she talked, her hands flying everywhere including one smack right into Nicole’s face.

“Ow, Wynonna, watch it!”

“Shit sorry Nicole!”

“Nicole, are you okay baby?”

“Yeah ‘m okay.” Nicole muttered, rubbing her cheek a little. She could already tell t was going to bruise. Wynonna really didn’t hit her that hard, she just happened to bruise like a peach.

Waverly kissed her cheek where she had been hit and shifted so she was now sitting fully in Nicole’s lap, tangling her long fingers in the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck. Wynonna’s volatile hand gestures had their perks.

“Showers, Wynonna?” Nicole prompted again albeit more wearily this time, beginning to regret asking in the first place. I mean really, did she want to know the exact inner-workings of her fabulous but strange friend?

“Right, right.” Wynonna muttered, having the grace to look a little sheepish.

“So my shirt got stained and I had to wash it obviously so I was thinking wouldn’t it be so much easier if you could just take showers at night wearing the clothes you wore during the day. Then you and your clothes would be clean in one quick wash and laundry never piles up.” Wynona took a deep breath at the end, as if she had said it all as quickly as possible to avoid drifting off topic. Nicole wouldn’t be at all surprised if that ended up being the actual logic behind her friends thinking.

“So you went from there to a normal thought process?” Waverly asked slowly,

“Pretty much, yeah.” Wynonna nodded.

“That should not have taken nearly as much time to get through as it did.” Nicole sighed.

“Oh well.” Wynonna shrugged before turning back to the par beside her. “So? Back to the original question, what order do you wash in the shower?”

“Oh, well I’ve never really thought about it. I don’t think I have an order in particular I just… do.” Nicole admitted, looking around the room and up at the ceiling as she thought about it.

“That’s not true.” Waverly countered. “You always wash your hair first, then you wash your body and condition your hair last.”

“Ew! I did not need that interjection Waverly!” Wynonna shrieked, curling up into herself. “I get it, you’re getting laid you don’t have to keep giving details!” 

Nicole said noting for a beat or two, her face flushed before giggling at Waverly’s shocked expression.

“I did not mean to say that out loud.” Waverly whispered, pinching her lips but smiling all the same.  
“I figured.” Nicole whispered back, leaning forward so her mouth was right up next to Waverly’s ear.

“Although…” She continued, brushing Waverly’s long curtain of silky hair out of her way. “I must admit, I like how you know that.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s sharp intake of breath before she turned her head ever so slightly to look sideways at Nicole, her eyes dropping often and repeatedly to Nicole’s lips.

“Well, I don’t see how I wouldn’t. I mean, it’s hard to forget things you see nearly every day.”

Nicole let her eyes drop from Waverly’s the pupil-blown, hazel eyes down to her lips, her full bottom one caught between a set of pearly teeth.

“So this isn’t in any way awkward for me….” Wynonna said shuffling to the end of the couch where she perched as if the chair might collapse at any moment.

“Go away Wynonna.” Nicole mumbled followed by a soft, “Yeah, see you later ‘Nonna.” From Waverly and Nicole wasn’t all that interested in seeing if Wynona listened to them or not but judging from the “You know what? I’m gonna go and see if Dolls is around.” Followed by the sound of the door slamming, Nicole figured she and Waverly were alone.

“Just you and me, babe.” Waverly whispered, echoing Nicole’s thoughts. “Whatever shall we do?”

“I’m sure we can come up with something.” Nicole murmured and Waverly sighed, half into her mouth as her lips connected with Nicole’s. Nicole groaned in delight and anticipation. She felt Waverly grin against her lips as she straddled Nicole’s waist pinning Nicole to the couch. Not that Nicole minded. This was possibly the first time they could let things heat up between them with no fear of Wynonna waltzing in. Honestly it was ridiculous, no matter where they went, there was still a near guaranteed interruption. 

Waverly ground her hips down into Nicole’s and Nicole stifled a moan, going to flip them so she was on top before realising there was no space. She pulled away from Waverly for a split second to stand up and pull her over to Nicole’s bed before lying her carefully down on the bed and resuming their previous activities. Waverly tugged off her shirt and Nicole found herself humming in approval, feeling the brunette’s petite fingers reaching for Nicole’s own shirt. Nicole being the time saver that she was, made to immediately help her girlfriend with her worthy cause, tugging her t-shirt over her head in one swift movement. Waverly pulled that lip between her teeth again and Nicole couldn’t stop herself from surging forward and claiming that plump pink lip as her own. Nicole continued kissing Waverly, tongues battling for dominance. She hardly took note of the rush of cool air on her skin as Waverly slid her shirt off over her shoulders, having undone the buttons without Nicole even realising it.

The cuff of the sleeve caught on Nicole’s watch and Nicole had to pull away for a moment, pulling at in vain. Waverly giggled and sat up.

“Let me silly.” She said, slipping the button through the hole, immediately freeing Nicole. They both laughed for a moment before making eye contact once more and the light-hearted mood vanished once more. Core pulsing, Nicole lay Waverly down gently on the bed, being sure to brush her hair aside before reconnecting their lips. Nicole kissed a path from Waverly’s lips to her jawline, nipping and pulling her earlobe onto her mouth. Waverly groaned and tilted to head to the side to expose more of her neck and Nicole grinned as she continued her way down. She licked a strip of skin from the hollow of Waverly’s prominent collarbones up to her chin and Waverly gasped, grinding her hips up into Nicole’s.

Nicole smirked, meeting Waverly’s eyes from where she was positioned halfway down her body, Waverly’s chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Patience darling.” Nicole purred.

Reaching slowly behind Waverly’s back, being sure to take her own sweet time, looking Waverly the whole time as she unclasped Waverly’s bra. Without looking up, she flung it to the other side of the room, hearing it land unceremoniously on the floor. She took Waverly into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her peaked breast, occasionally dragging her teeth along the sensitive skin lightly and delighting in the sounds that would come out of her girlfriend. Waverly ground her hips into Nicole’s once more and this time, it was Nicole who let out the sound of pleasure. Waverly bit her lip in delight knowing her movements were the undoing of her girlfriend. Nicole tugged down Waverly’s underwear, not even bothering to remove her skirt, plunging her fingers up into Waverly. 

Waverly groaned in pleasure before pushing Nicole away for a spit second. 2

“Wait, just a moment.” She gasped.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s attentiveness. “No, but something will be if you don’t take your pants off right now.”

Nicole smirked, biting her lip, taking her own sweet time to slowly slide out of her favourite pair of cargo pants. She had always liked them – they were cute and the several pockets were convenient but they quickly became her favourite when she caught the way Waverly looked at her in. Waverly tugged off her skirt as she waited and watched as Nicole’s underwear dropped to the floor before Nicole crawled back onto the bed and back into her previous position. She kissed Waverly briefly, but passionately before sliding her now slick fingers back into Waverly.

Waverly gasped, throwing her head back, rocking her hips rhythmically against her girlfriend’s hand. She grasped a fistful of Nicole’s hair in her head, listening to her groan as the red strands fell across the back of her hand and tickled her wrist. Waverly took her other hand and ran it down Nicole’s body, following the curve of her spine, the dip of her hips until she reached the top of her thighs, already wet and ready for her. She slid three fingers into her girlfriend at once, revelling in her reaction when she gasped from where she had been kissing the inside of Waverly’s thighs. She picked up her pace as she felt herself getting closer to her climax and felt Nicole do the same.

Waverly moaned as Nicole added a third finger, stoking her clit with her thumb. With a cry, she came feeling herself pulsing around Nicole, who kept up her ministrations, albeit a little slower as she brought Waverly back down from her high. Waverly watched Nicole’s eyes close and her bottom lip become trapped under a set of teeth as she came, head tilting back as a little sigh was released. Waverly loved watching Nicole as she came; she wasn’t a loud person so watching her face was one of the best ways to know if her girlfriend had actually gotten off or not. She tugged at Nicole’s hair, pulling her back up to eye level before tugging her into a lazy kiss. 

“How long do you think we have before Wynonna comes back?” Nicole mumbled.

“At least another hour.”

“Round two?” Nicole asked, tugging Waverly closer by the hip.

“You even have to ask?” Waverly muttered before closing the gap between their lips.

 

Wynonna returned within five minutes and let’s just say she regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm a little low on idea's at the moment so if you have any prompts or scenes you'd like to see, please let me know, I love to hear from you!!


End file.
